1990 CHERRY - Gotz 14" Vinyl Baby - VINYLBABY 85861 - Short BLACK Tightly Curled Hair and Bangs
This Gotz FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS - Gotz Dolls Designed by Sylvia Natterer Baby Doll, is named CHERRY; she was produced in 1990 and measures 35cm/14" tall. She has a Doll ID or Catalog Code #: 85861. CHERRY has "rooted," SHORT, TIGHTLY CURLED, BLACK HAIR WITH TIGHTLY CURLED BANGS; her hair is worn down with a small teal bow. She also has BLACK "Fixed: handpainted" doll eyes. This doll is a hard-bodied, all-vinyl, multi-articulated, VINYLBABY doll. Per the 1990 Catalog, this particular Gotz Baby Doll is specially designed to also be played with in the bath tub. The Inspiration Behind FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS is a doll line designed by renowned Doll Artisan Sylvia Natterer with the dolls produced by Gotz. Inspired by Sasha Morganthaler's doll line and determined to create a doll line of her own that would allow a child to project their emotions onto the doll (and not the other way around), Sylvia's dolls are purposefully created with neutral expressions that invoke within a child a sense of emotional safety and a feeling of unconditional love and acceptance; this special relationship between a child and its friend (i.e. the doll) is why so many (children and adults alike) are attracted to her beautifully well-crafted dolls. For those whom perhaps require an emotional connection such as this (again, adult and children alike), these dolls are an excellent choice and a beautiful playmate. It is this purpose combined with her artistic gift of doll making and her love for all children that has made Sylvia Natterer a beloved world renown Doll Artisan. According to her website, sylvianatterer.com, Sylvia would continue her partnership with Gotz until Dec. 31, 2003; on Jan. 1, 2004, German Doll Company ZWERGNASE would now take over production of Sylvia's doll line, which is why not every FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS doll is a Gotz-produced doll. About FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS Dolls The first FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS series was released by Gotz in 1990 with multi-articulated doll bodies (the neck, both shoulders, and both hips move/pose); these dolls have rigid doll bodies made entirely of a high-quality vinyl. Each doll has rooted hair made with the highest quality synthetic nylon fiber available, which can be combed and washed (see care instructions). Each doll also has handpainted, fixed doll eyes which, combined with their warm and inviting neutral facial expressions allow the child to determine their doll's emotional state. Doll outfits are designed with high-quality fabrics and materials that fashionably appeal and are easy to care for. Catalog Information: *Doll Name: CHERRY *Age Range:INFANT/TODDLER **Infant/Toddler: Baby Dolls with physical characteristics that place them within the infant/toddler age category (ex. hair length; type of doll outfit, etc.). *Year Produced: 1990 *Doll ID/Catalog Code #: 85861 *Doll Height: 35cm/14" *German Doll Name: VINYLBABY *German Doll Name (in English): VINYL BABY *Neckstamp Marking: UNKNOWN *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLACK HAIR *Hair Length: SHORT HAIR *Hair Style: TIGHTLY CURLED HAIR with tightly curled bangs. *Hair Description: Short, tightly curled black hair with tightly curled bangs; she wears her hair down with a teal bow. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: FIXED, HANDPAINTED EYES *Primary Eye Color Other than Black: BLACK *Additional Physical Characteristics: NONE/UNKNOWN **Such as freckles; glasses; teeth, etc. Articulation Type *Torso Material: ALL VINYL *Body Type: HARD-BODIED *Articulation Type: MULTI-ARTICULATED: (HEAD; ARMS; LEGS OF THE VINYLBABY ARE FULLY POSABLE BECAUSE OF JOINTS **MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or manually rotate only. 'Certificate of Authenticity' Please upload a photo of this doll's original Certificate of Authenticity here. Original Outfit (and Accessories) Please describe this doll's original outfit (include material; description of each item; colors, etc.), along with any original accessories below. If possible, please upload a photo of this doll's complete outfit. Original Doll Box Please describe this doll's original box or upload a photo below. Trivia Only the first doll Sylvia designed, the doll with red, curly hair, is actually "FANOUCHE." The remaining dolls within this doll line are all of FANOUCHE's "friends," which is why the doll line is called "FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS." Category:Master Doll Index Category:FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS Category:Doll Artist Sylvia Natterer Category:Dolls Produced in 1990 Category:Dolls by Decade - 1990 to 1999 Category:Vinylbaby - Vinyl Baby Category:Hard-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Multi-Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Infant/Toddler Age Bracket Category:Certificate of Authenticity Category:Dolls Designed for the Bath Tub Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Rooted Hair Category:Black Haired Dolls Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Tightly Curled Hair with Tightly Curled Bangs Category:FIXED EYES: Handpainted Category:Black Eyes Category:Girl Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Medium to Dark Skinned Dolls Category:All-Vinyl Torso Baby Dolls Category:14-14.5" Baby Dolls